Snow
by subseeker
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Seth and Roman are stuck in a snow storm in the middle of nowhere. Too long held back feelings are revealed. Rolleigns, no smut for once but I think... cute. And better than the summary ;) Merry Christmas, guys!


My beloved readers, let me gift you a little Rolleigns something for Christmas. I hope you'll like my little present ;3

I wish you and your families a happy and peaceful Christmas and lots of love and health.

Merry Christmas to all you beautiful souls out there! I love you :)

* * *

><p>The sound of wind and snow crunching underfoot was the only thing to be heard in the freezing cold air. The night was pitch black, only disturbed by the light of headlights which spotlighted two figures veering away from its source, one of them walking in big and determined steps, the other moving more quickly in an attempt to catch up as they struggled to make their way through knee deep snow. Big snowflakes danced in the wind, falling down like a veil that wrapped the world in a thick and velvety white blanket. A single word ripped through the night but it was ignored. Not so the hand that closed around a wrist, stopping the first figure from walking away further.<p>

"Goddamn, Seth, I said _stop_!"

It was Roman's hand on Seth's wrist and it caused a sudden and forceful tug as the bigger man pulled at the arm he held, while Seth refused to do what Roman wanted and the involuntary stop caused him to spin around, bringing him face to face with his friend. For a moment the night fell silent again as the two men only looked at each other. Little clouds emerged from slightly parted lips as they tried to catch their breaths, torn apart by the wind. Roman's hand stayed closed around Seth's wrist even as he tugged hard to get it free.

The expression on the big man's face was the one he'd seen so often there ever since they had become friends. Worry. There was a begging note lying in the familiar grey eyes. And while they kept standing there in silence, the snow never ceased to fall, settling on the black mane and the broad shoulders like small feathers and only where it touched the bare skin of uncovered arms it melted away. It was now that Seth realised that Roman didn't wear a jacket, not even a sweater, that there was a slight trembling running through the big frame.

With a sigh Seth dipped his head a bit forward, before mumbling: "Let go, Rome."

"Sure as hell not," Roman said, stepping closer to him. "Where the fuck do you think you're going, huh?"

"To the next fucking motel!" Seth snapped, winding his hand in the tight hold get it free.

Wasn't it wonderful? It was Christmas Day and here they were stuck in the middle of nowhere while a goddamn snow storm went down on them. The fucking car had two flat tyres and the snow was already too high to get any further or at least back to where they had come from and Seth wished, really really wished they had taken a plane instead of the car. They could already be at home, being with their families.

An exasperated sigh passed Roman's lips, followed by: "You'll be freezing to death before you even get close to the next motel. It's too cold to..."

"And I'm not gonna sit here waiting until they come to get us out! I'll rather freeze to death on my way back to the civilization than sitting in a car, Roman!"

They had already called the road assistance but they'd only been told that they had to wait until the weather would calm down. That meant waiting for an hour, maybe two or even three. And if life hated them, they would have to wait the whole night. For now they still had some gas left to keep the motor and thus the car heater running. For a while, not the whole night. And so Seth had decided to march through the snow to find a motel or at least a gas station. Or whatever. Any place where they could spend the night save and warm would be okay but Roman had refused to leave the car, had told him to stay right where he was.

It hadn't stopped Seth from going anyway. Well, he hadn't come far, had he?

Seth could see the worried expression waver a little, showing signs of annoyance that most likely based on only deeper worry. The fingers on his wrist tightened then to a point that was becoming painful.

"Fuck you, Reigns! Get your fucking hand o...!" he shouted but he was stopped short as Roman's other hand twisted in the front of his sweater, giving him a rough shake.

"_I swear if you don't haul your ass back into the car right now, I'm gonna punch your lights out, drag you back and tie you to the goddamn fucking seat, Rollins!_" Roman thundered and the sudden outburst made Seth duck his head.

He simply wasn't used to Roman being this loud towards him. The hand that was grabbing his sweater let go and Roman turned around, not waiting for a word from him. The hand on his wrist though kept its hold on him unceasingly and he found himself being dragged along by the big man with a determination that left no room for discussion.

Shortly after they were back in the car and while Seth had chosen to sit on the co-drivers seat with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes fixed on the white clad nightly world outside, Roman was sitting on the backseat, bend over the backrest to dig through his bag in the trunk of the SUV. After a moment he retrieved a sweater and threw it on. The motor was running, at least for now, and they had raised the temperature and Seth hoped, really hoped that there was enough gas left to keep it running until help arrived.

Quietness followed. A thoughtful one in Roman's case and Seth could feel inquiring grey eyes stare holes in his head, while it was a pouting quietness on Seth's side, because he was pissed. The worst thing about it was that he knew why he was pissed but he also knew that the reason itself was a silly, childish and pretty egoistical one.

It wasn't Roman's fault. Not the least bit. Fact was, his friend had suggested to take a plane after the show to get home quickly but it had been Seth's idea to go all the way with the car since they hadn't spent much time together lately and the prospect of a long drive home with Roman riding with him had been too good to let the chance pass. But soon there had been an unpleasent tinge lying in the conversations and that tinge had been... Dean.

Dean was bis brother and his best friend and just like he had missed Roman lately, he missed Dean, too, only that he not only missed Roman, but _missed_ him. In a _very_ different way to how he missed _Dean_.

Lots of missing...

It was cutting deep to know that Dean and Roman were sticking together like glue ever since the storyline had ripped them apart, while the moments of the three of them hanging out together had gotten fewer over the time. Or at least it felt like that to Seth. That he slowly lost touch to his friends.

And to Roman. _His_ Roman.

The gentle touches, tight hugs and those soft and fond smiles... not as much anymore as he wanted and needed them. Dean... he was the one who was receiving much more of that now. But it also wasn't Dean's fault. It was no one's fault. Things like that happened over the time, with the job... and things could change again and become better, maybe even better than they had ever been.

But there was no guarantee and Seth needed all of it _now_.

He _needed_ _Roman_... because he loved him...

Closing his eyes, he rested his head against the window and breathed a silent sigh. Fuck yes, he was acting silly here because being pissed that Roman talked so much about Dean _was_ silly.

"Seth?"

Instead of saying something, Seth only pressed his lips together and kept his eyes closed. What should he say anyway? Stop talking about Dean?

"Seth... what's wrong?"

It was back, that low and gentle velvet that was Roman's voice.

"Nothing's wrong," he murmured eventually, because Roman wouldn't let him get away with saying nothing.

He cracked his eyes open a little. The windshield was completely covered with snow now, the sight of it being somewhat oppressive and he felt his fingers itch to switch the wiper on. A soft rustling told him that Roman moved and a heartbeat later he saw him from the corner of his eye as he braced his forearm against the backrest of the driver's seat, leaning forward to look at Seth.

"You know, running headlessly into a snow storm and..." Roman began.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm silly and going out there is idiotic. I got that, thank you," Seth half-snapped, now leaning over because he couldn't stand the sight of the thickly snow covered windshield any longer.

"... and being a pouty and miffed five year old isn't your style," the other man added quietly. "Seth, come on. Talk to me. What's wrong? Because I'm at a loss here, okay? Did I do or say something stupid?"

The wiper fought to free the windshield of the thick layer of snow but it did its job. The light of the headlights partly cut through the night, partly bounced off of the still falling, thick snowflakes. Wind stirred the freshly fallen snow on the ground, caused the falling snow to do a graceful dance. At another time in another situation it could have been a beautiful sight. Right now it only made Seth pray once more that someone would come soon to pick them up before the motor died down and the temperature inside the car would drop until it was becoming dangerous. Frozen to death in a car. They wouldn't be the first one's.

"Seth, please," Roman said even quieter.

A hand settled on his shoulder as he leaned back, still gazing out through the windshield. He was being an asshole here, wasn't he? With a sigh he rolled his head a little against the headrest and felt the hand squeeze his shoulder softly.

"No, you... it's not your fault, Rome," he replied slowly, still not sure what to say. "It's just... I've missed you, you know?"

He could say that. They were friends. It was okay to miss a friend and say it.

"I missed you, too," Roman said, his thumb brushing back and forth on Seth's shoulder.

The gesture itself was simple and innocent, yet it caused a nice tingling in Seth's belly. And a tiny smile on his lips.

"But that's not all, is it?" he heard his friend ask.

Damn Roman for being so empathethic and for knowing him so well and here he sat now, _still_ at a loss what to say and while his mind tried hard to come up with something safe to say, it happened.

There was a stuttering sound, the lights flickered... and then suddenly the motor died down. And the light went out. Deafening quietness flooded the absence of sound the dying motor left behind and the night reclaimed the world around them, wiping blackness over what had been illuminated by the headlights.

Darkness, thick and heavy. Within seconds the windshield was covered with snow again.

_... choking..._

"Fuck."

The single word was spoken in unison and even before Roman could suggest it, Seth climbed over onto the driver's seat and tried to restart the car, but except for more stuttering nothing happened.

"Shit," Seth muttered, hitting the steering wheel. "_Shit!_"

"The tank was half-full," Roman murmured.

"Yeah, fuck, seems like the fucking car fucking _doesn't care_, Rome!" Seth snapped, once more hitting the steering wheel. "Fucking shit!"

"Gee, Seth, calm down, will ya? It's still warm in here and we've got some clothes to put on and keep us warm if it the temperature drops."

With a groan, Seth rested his forehead against the steering wheel. He hated being stuck and this now, this went far beyong just being stuck. If it kept snowing like this, they'd barely be more than a big heap of snow somewhere along the road in a few hours and the road assistance would probably neatly drive past them. While he stared straight at the dash, he noticed the reflection of a weak light appear and disappear and then he heard Roman's voice. He was calling the road assistance again, telling them that the motor had died and that they now were sitting here without a working heater.

"They'll try to get here somehow," Roman sighed after ending the call. "Might still take two or three hours though."

That said, Roman began to do... whatever. Rummaging through the trunk again by the sound of it. Rustling, the sound of a zipper being opened, more rustling and the sound of the big man moving around in the rather small space of the backseat. The car bounced a little. With a frown Seth sat up, looking over to Roman. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness around them in the meantime and the night wasn't as dark as it had seemed a few minutes ago. The bright white snow seemed to illuminate it a little. And so he watched Roman... and smiled. What the other man did there looked much like he was trying to build a nest, having their backpacks stuffed against the doors as a cushion or isolation? Whatever. Hoodies and shirts were lying over the backrest and there was a blanket, too. That blanket Roman used to carry around on tours and usually Seth used to tease him about it, but right now he was glad that Roman stubbornly kept taking it with him. Roman himself had his slightly oversized down jacket thrown on. And Seth smiled a bit wider while his heart flipped a bit in his chest. He'd worn Roman's down jacket once and he'd almost drowned in it but it had been warm and cuddly and it had smelled so nicely like Roman. Actually it had felt like being wrapped up in _Roman_.

And his heart did some more flips because... wasn't it what he wanted? Being wrapped up in... in... Roman?

Friends, he reminded himself. Friends. _Friends_.

Tilting his head a little to the side, he rested his temple against the headrest as his eyes followed his friend's nesting activities in the half-light. Funny, wasn't it? Roman was the _gonna go out hunting our food_ guy, yet at the same time he also was the _look here the nice nest I made for you_ guy. The _with me you booked all inclusive and all you gotta do is feel good_ guy.

After a moment the bustling activity stopped and Roman looked quite content with the outcome. He scooted into a corner of the seat, half sitting and half lying there and he stretched the leg closest to the backrest out while planting his other foot on the floor, before gazing over to Seth, patting the space in front of him.

Blinking mildly confused, Seth mumured: "Huh?"

Again a pat on the seat.

"Move that cute li'l ass of yours over here so I can warm it, Rollins," Roman grinned, holding his jacket open.

There was this rational part of him that told him to move and sit in front of Roman and let himself being warmed because Roman was a living heater. Then there was this burned part of him that muttered that it wouldn't be a good idea to do it, to sit there wrapped up in Roman's arms because sooner or later he would have to leave this little place of heaven on earth and it would hurt... like it did every time. And then there was this utterly lovesick part of him that demanded to get over there as fast as possible and recharge with Roman.

It was dangerous to give in to this moment now. He knew that the feelings he harbored for this man wasn't a one-sided thing. He knew that Roman had feelings for him, too, but it had been an agreement... for the sake of their careers, their reputation and the unique friendship they shared... that this between them would never become more than just being friends and brothers. It had worked all the time. Somehow they had managed to walk that thin line and keep it a friendship, closer probably as a friendship usually was, but still only that.

Well... tonight things were different and the rational and the lovesick part outnumbered the burned part and he found himself climbing and squeezing his way through the small gap between the front seats, practically falling into waiting arms. Some shifting and scooting later he was practically lying nicely molded-in between the other man's legs and with his back pressed against the broad chest, while strong arms held the down jacket half-wrapped around him. Two sweaters and a few shirts, just as the blanket were lying spread out over Seth's legs.

It was good. Perfect actually. And maybe being stuck in this car wasn't that bad at all.

"You comfy?" Roman asked quietly, right beside Seth's ear and it sent a faint shiver through Seth.

God yes, he was.

"Yeah," he said, innocently snuggling deeper into the embrace. "You?"

"Couldn't be more comfortable."

Seth didn't only hear the other man's voice, he also felt it, like a hum in his friend's chest that softly vibrated through him, too. His eyes slipped close on their own accord as his head dipped back to find a place on a broad shoulder and he turned his face a bit towards Roman's, felt the other man's beard against his cheek and... and he also felt Roman nuzzling his face ever so slightly against his own. Warmth, cocooning him. Roman scented air, surrounding him. The gentle rising and falling of the other man's chest, the soft sound of breathing...

"You haven't answered my question," Roman murmured. "And don't tell me there's nothing else but you missing me. I know there is."

It wasn't surprising that he got back to that, was it? After all this was his always worried Roman who had too good antennas when it came to noticing that something was bothering Seth and also when it came to Seth not spilling everything. With a sigh Seth lifted his head from its nice place, fixing his gaze on an invisible spot on the snow-covered outside world. Roman wouldn't let him get away just like that.

"It's silly," he mumbled, feeling embarassment tug at his insides, causing him to pluck at the fabric which was covering his legs. "You'll be laughing at me..."

"I won't. Promise."

"How can you promise you won't when you don't know what it is?" Seth sighed, unconciously plucking harder at the fabric.

"Because there's _nothing_ you could say that I'd find silly, Seth," Roman replied gently, covering Seth's nervously plucking hand with his own.

Hesitating seconds long Seth fought with himself if he really should tell Roman that he was jealous... of Dean. But then Roman's fingers slipped between his own, interlacing them as he curled them around Seth's much smaller hand.

"You..." he began, taking a deep breath then to bring himself to say it. "You were talking about Dean all the time. Dean here, Dean there... and I felt kinda, dunno, like I'm not a part of your life anymore... uhm... you know, not like I used to be..."

"You're jealous of Dean?"

"I, uhm... yeah... I told you, silly..."

A low, so very soft chuckle reached his ear.

"Not silly. Cute."

"Am not cute," Seth protested but only weakly, because the thumb that began to brush back and forth on his hand wiped any resistance away.

"Oh yes, you are," Roman whispered. "Cute, beautiful. You're perfect, Seth."

Roman's words faded off in the bit of space between them, causing Seth's heart to pound hard enough that breathing became difficult. The hold on his hand tightened a little while Roman's other arm wrapped around his chest, pulling him firmer against the broad frame. Lips... a featherlight touch on his temple... and Seth held his breath and closed his eyes while his heart began to run fast in his chest...

This was happening. It should not, but it was. He should fight it, for the sake of their friendship and... for it all. He should fight it... but he couldn't...

His heart _wanted_ this to happen. For a much too long time already.

"You're not a _part_ of my life. You _are_ my life," Roman breathed. "And I know I'm yours..."

A shudder ran through Seth at the words, at the soft touches which those lush lips left on his temple, his cheek and the corner of his mouth.

"Rome..." he said just above a whisper.

A plea.

Please don't do that.

... please do it...

"We both know it, Seth." The lips stayed right there on the corner of his mouth. Tempting. "I'm sick of pretending that it is not this way."

Back then they'd had a similiar conversation and at that time it had been a crush on each other. Just a crush. A bit more than only deepest friendship combined with a sexual attraction. And it had already been hard enough back then to go on like it wasn't existing, this _more_.

And that _more_ had gotten so much stronger over the time, had reached a quality that went far beyond a crush. It had touched the L-word long ago.

"We could lose everything."

Seth heard himself say it in a feeble attempt not to let it happen because despite what his heart wished for, there was still the chance that if they gave in, that it wouldn't work and that in the end there wouldn't even be their friendship left. He'd seen it happen with other friends who had become more... and ended as nothing.

"I don't give a damn if I lose this job if it means that I can have you," Roman said and the sincerity echoed in it caused warmth to bloom in Seth's chest.

"I don't mean our jobs. I mean... _everything_," Seth said just above a whisper, his voice unsteady as he spoke. "You. I could lose _you_..."

"Not gonna happen," Roman hushed him. "I'm not gonna _allow_ it to happen."

And Seth wanted to believe him. The tingling in his belly and the warmth in his chest flooded him, carried him towards the beautiful shores the other man's words painted, shores of a life he wanted for so long now. With Roman's name as a breath on his lips he pressed back against the firm body, back into the embrace as he turned his head just a little bit, just enough that his lips touched the ones he longed for ever so slightly. Warm breath fleeted over them as Roman spoke again.

"I... when you're not with me it hurts. It fucking _hurts,_ because I _need you_ and when I see you it almost tears me apart, because I know you feel the same and I'm not allowed to hold you and kiss you. Two years, Seth. For two years now we're acting as if there's nothing between us because of this idiotic agreement. But I can't go on like that. I don't _want_ to. What I want is _you_, Seth. _I love you."_

The absolute absence of hesitation as Roman said this made Seth's heart leap in his chest and up into his throat, leaving him unable to really say even one word. He knew he should say something. Anything. Roman was baring his soul here and he deserved to hear the words which were lying on Seth's tongue, begging to be spoken aloud, but the surge of emotions Roman's confession unleashed in him rendered him silent. There was happiness and hope, as much as fear of what would happen if it wouldn't work.

_I love you, too, Rome. _

He loved Roman. And for a second he wasn't sure if he'd only thought it or if he'd said it aloud, but then his name was said softly, the single word heavy and vibrating with a breathtaking affection. And hope. And he knew that Roman had heard him. It was out now, revealed and it made it so very real. Too real for them to go back to how it had been only a few hours ago. The door had been kicked open and the light shining through it was too beautiful, calling him, drawing him in.

Seth turned around then, coming to lie belly to belly with Roman. An arm immediately circled his back in a tender hold while a hand came up to cup his cheek. His own hands found a home on the other man's chest and in the black mane. The grey of Roman's eyes was somehow paler than usually and in this almost darkness it looked like liquid silver, rich and precious and gleaming with unveiled love... and now that he saw it, he wondered how he had lived all the time without it.

"Say it again," he whispered, letting his eyes roam the handsome features, stopping at the lush lips for a heartbeat, before finding back to the silver orbs.

"I love you, Seth."

Low, loving. Like velvet. A shiver ran down Seth's spine as the hand on his cheek moved to dive into his hair, cupping the back of his head. Seth's heart was running for its dear life now, pumping excitement and love through his veins, making him dizzy but it was okay because Roman held him safe.

"Again..." he demanded, leaning closer.

There was a smile tugging at Roman's lips as he said: "I love y..."

The words got lost between sealing lips, were breathed away as Seth claimed the other man's mouth in shy kiss. Bliss. Roman's lips parted, welcoming him. Tongues met half-way for a slow and worshipping dance that chased goosebumps all over his body and he couldn't help the tiny moan that escaped his throat. The kiss was all soft strokes, thorough and sweet and so very loving. There was Roman's scent filling his nostrils with every breath he took and his taste on his tongue. A pleased hum rumbled in the broad chest beneath him, vibrating through him like a faint wave. He was lost... lost in this moment, lost in this kiss that was pristine and all pure bliss, unleashing a firework of all kinds of wonderful feelings in him, sparking throughout his body.

Too soon though the kiss ended, trailing off in tiny but tasty pecks. Seth's heart was beating so hard in his chest now that it was making his whole body feel shaky, maybe even hard enough for Roman to feel it. But wasn't Roman's heart beating as fast, as hard? Wasn't there that faint but fast pounding under Seth's palm?

Quietness fell over them as they gazed at each other and the air seemed to hum with that connection that made them one. They had always been one, hadn't they? Ever since day one? Together alone, like Yin and Yang being separated... waiting to be put together again. To be perfect.

The hand that was hiding in his hair combed through it and was brought to his face again. There was the soft touch of a gentle finger, smoothing over his eyebrow... travelling over his cheek to his mouth to trace his lips and Seth couldn't help but breathe a kiss to the digit, watching as a smirk tugged at Roman's lips.

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Funny, wasn't it? This now, it felt like it had always been like this. So familiar. So right.

"That was easy," Roman chuckled, tapping the tip of Seth's nose. "If I had known that it only takes us being trapped alone to finally hold you like this, then I would have a found a way to arrange it over a year ago already."

"Funny, Reigns," he huffed, but it lacked of any intensity. "There's still a chance that we'll end up as icicles."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll find a way to heat you up," the other man promised, the pale silver of his eyes darkening a little while the arm around Seth's back moved down a bit and eager fingers splayed over his ass, squeezing the firm flesh.

The prospect of what Roman meant was enough already to spark a flame in his southern regions. Yet... it was still there, that nagging voice which persistently demured. Seth could see the words coming in Roman's eyes before they left his mouth.

"Stop worrying about that this might not work. It _will_." Maybe it should have been scary that Roman knew him this good, that he could read his thoughts like an open book. Maybe. It wasn't though. It was reassuring. "Why are you so afraid about this?"

Dropping his forehead to the other man's chest, Seth heaved a sigh.

"Dunno," he muttered. "Maybe because the relationships I had in the past didn't work out. Or maybe because I've seen the most perfect couples break apart suddenly. Just like that because of some shit."

A hand came up to cradle his head and fingers began to rub his scalp gently. Goosebumps flared over his body.

Nice.

"Well then, let's start with us already functioning like a married couple. We do, we always have, right? Even Dean says that we're close to being as much an old married couple as John and Randy are." And Seth couldn't help but laugh a little at that, because John and Randy _were_ an old married couple, including ending each others sentences at times. "And then... about the perfect couples. We're not perfect. Sometimes we're fighting and I feel like dunking your face into the next wall because you piss me off. And I bet it's the same the other way around? Still nothing changes. We get into each others faces and afterwards we go out for a beer together." Well, it was that way. There were times Seth wanted to do exactly that when Roman did or said something daft. Seldom, but yeah, it happened. And so he nodded against the nicely hard yet soft chest. "See? We already do function together and we're not too perfect. There's nothing that can go wrong. We're meant to be together..."

Roman's last words were whispered, his arm moving up again to wrap around his back in a tight hold while he spoke and the message created a tingling at the base of Seth's skull.

I've got you. I love you. Nothing's gonna happen to _us_. I'm not gonna allow it.

Turning his face to hide it in the crook of the other man's neck, Seth whispered: "I love you, Rome."

He said it because he had no idea what else to say. And because it was the fucking truth.

"You better do, because for more than a year I've been trying to open the fucking door and pull you out of the closet you're hiding in, but you're a goddamn master in ignoring hints, Rollins." A kiss was dropped to the top of his head and the down jacket was rearranged, being wrapped around his back. "Not gonna let you go again now that I finally have you..."

Again Roman's voice took on that velvety note that never ceased to touch Seth's heart, striking chords in his very core that made his body sing. Quietness fell like a comfortable blanket over them. There was the dimmed sound of the wind outside. Roman's fingers kept their caress up, wandering over his scalp and combined with the rising and falling of his chest and the warmth it lulled Seth, not really pulling him down into sleep but carrying him to that nice little world of contentment and coziness that lingered somewhere between being asleep and being awake.

Ten minutes? Half an hour? He had no idea how long they had been lying like this as a sudden and loud knocking at the door against which Roman was resting made them both flinch hard and for a disorientated second or two Seth stared out of the window and right into... light...

x

Gazing at his own reflection in the mirror, Seth listened to the dimmed sounds seeping through the bathroom door. Roman was rummaging around out there, getting ready for bed.

It had been a road patrol on their way to free the streets of the snow that had found them and took them to the next motel. And it had been luck that the men had come along and noticed their car standing there on the roadside. Roman had called the road assistance already to tell them that they were in a motel now and that it wasn't necessary to go out and get the car tonight and then they had called their families that everyting was okay, that they'd come home tomorrow.

Huh... only a few hours ago he'd been jealous of Dean because it had felt like Roman was drifting away from him and now? Now Roman... belonged to him. Looking back it sure had been a rational decision to keep this only a friendship but when he took a closer look now, he tended to label it the shittiest idea of his whole life. He'd never felt more peaceful and happy than he did right now, knowing that if he went out there in a few minutes, that he would walk right into the waiting arms of the man who owned his heart.

A smile tugged at his lips as he heard music being switched on and Roman, singing along. _Have yourself a marry little Christmas_.

Right, it was Christmas Eve. Without a tree, without presents. But at least they were together and that was more than he could have wished for. But maybe... Roman _would_ get a Christmas present...

Reaching out for a small item beside the sink, he weighed it in his hand while looking at it. His smile broadened a little. It was a Christmas Tree shaped piece of soap, wrapped up in cellophane, but what had caught his attention was the red ribbon that was tied around it.

The smile became a grin as he tugged the ribbbon open, carefully placing it on the counter, before slipping out of his clothes...

Two minutes later he was standing in front of Roman, wearing nothing but a white towel he had wrapped around his hips. The red ribbon was tied to a bow around two corners of the towel, holding it together and although he wasn't standing there stark naked, he felt extremly self-conscious under Roman's slightly widened and... hungry... eyes.

"There's a bow on your towel," Roman stated the obvious, mild confusion mingling with a soft smile.

"I, uhm... yeah," Seth mumbled, scratching the back of his head while he felt his ears heat up. "It's Christmas Eve and... well... time to, you know... unwrap your present..."

Roman blinked once, twice. The soft smile on his lips got brighter, so bright that those beautiful grey orbs began to shine and sparkle, so bright that it touched Seth's heart and wrapped around it, warm and reassuring, as he reached out to Seth, curling his finger around the back of his neck to gently pull him closer.

Resting their foreheads together, Roman buried a hand in his hair, while his other travelled down his chest and towards the towel, fingertips trailing over his skin slowly in a barely there touch. A shiver ran through Seth while his heart did somersaults in his chest and his breath hitched as he felt a digit sneak just a little bit under the fabric, brushing along the hem and over to the ribbon.

Warm breath fanned over Seth's face, shallow and quickly, telling him that Roman was a bit nervous, too. Excited. There was the featherlight touch of lips against his own as the other man angled his head a little. It wasn't a kiss. Not yet. But it made Seth crave for more.

"Merry Christmas, Rome," he whispered, closing the gap between them to steal a sweet and loving kiss from those lips which belonged to him now.

And while his mind stepped back, allowing emotions and feelings to take over as everything in him narrowed on Roman, he felt a soft tug at the ribbon. The towel slipped down...

The kiss lasted as they slowly moved over to the bed where Roman lowered him down gently, breaking the kiss just long enough to whisper those three words and Seth could see it in those beautiful and precious silver orbs, could feel it in every single touch... sparking throughout him.

I love you.

It was Christmas Eve, that very time in the year when wishes and hopes were heard, could come true.

Despite the flames which were flaring in him, Seth let a soft smile grace his lips as he fell into the depths of Roman's darkening eyes, allowed himself to get lost in him. It was Christmas Eve and indeed... _indeed_ his wish, the single thing he had ever wished in a little eternity had been given to him.

The love of his life...

- Fin -

* * *

><p><strong>Do you have a few words for me? Pretty please? <strong>


End file.
